Oblitus
by hansenlinlin
Summary: Taking place between chapter 84 and 85 of Sinbad no Bouken. Sinbad is taking a break from work and has dosed off under a tree in the Balbadd palace garden.
1. Oblitus

He felt the sunrays hit his skin and then, suddenly the ground disappeared under his feet as a man lifted him up. He knew this man, but as he looked at his face, it was a blur. Indistinct features that seemed so familiar, but just out of reach. The man was out of reach. Sinbad's arms were too short. The man. He said something. The words were clear. Sinbad understood them. But there was no sound. He didn't hear anything.

 _"Sinbad, you'll become the man who changes the world!"_

Then the world faded to white and he woke up. He kept his eyes shut though, trying to remember the man's face. A face he could not remember anymore.

It was really hot outside, even the gentle breeze, hitting his skin was warm. He knew it wouldn't last though. When night come, the sweltering heat would be replaced with a cold fog like it did every night. He was growing used to it, so right now, he was just enjoying the heat in the shade of a tree in the palace garden. He'd hear for his slacking off later. He knew that.  
He could almost already hear Ja'far raise his voice at him. He could feel Serendine's piercing glare and he was sure he heard Mystras whine about having left him behind to work while he was resting.

He knew he was supposed to feel guilty. To stand up and return to work, but right now it felt too good to just stay right where he was. He slowly opened his amber eyes and the sight he was met with made him jump and sit up straight, only to be greeted by an intense headache. Before him stood king Rashid. He hadn't even heard him walk up to him. He'd like to pretend he didn't let out a sound, but he couldn't definitively say he didn't.

"Slacking off, are you?" the king asked. His golden eyes were so gentle it almost hurt to meet them. Sinbad chuckled softly and smiled at his mentor.

"I needed some fresh air and I must have fallen asleep..." he smiled and tugged gently at a purple lock. His amber eyes evade the older male's and travel towards the sky above. Not a single cloud to be seen.  
Rashid dropped to one knee and Sinbad's eyes quickly move to observe the king. Rashid leaned forward and with a gentle hand, he stoked Sinbad's bruised neck.

"Always getting into trouble. Sinbad, I can't always be there to help you. You need to be more careful in the future." The older man sighed as his long fingers traveled over Sinbad's bruised neck. The merchant knew the king was right. He knew he should think more before he acted. He knew he shouldn't rely on Rashid to save him every time, but the thought was uncomfortable. He wanted to push it away. Push it out of his head. The thought that the man next to him could disappear from his life…

 _Just like him._

"I had a dream..." he said. His voice was weak. He knew why. Those words, he knew who had said them. But he couldn't place a face or a voice to this person. It made him uncomfortable. It made him uncomfortable knowing who said those words to him, but failing to remember his face, or his voice.  
Rashid's hand, still caressing his neck, stopped for a moment before it moved to his cheek. The king's golden eyes watched the merchant intensely, but there was something about them, which made Sinbad feel better.

"A dream?" The king asked. His hand gently caressing Sinbad's cheek. The teen nodded, but didn't continue, so Rashid let it go. His hand moved into Sinbad's hair, and behind his head, pulling into a gentle embrace, "It was just a dream." He whispered softly against Sinbad's hair.

Sinbad could feel a sting in his eyes. He instinctively moved his arms, wrapping them around the king's waist, burying his face against the older male's chest, inhaling the king's scent. He closes his eyes, hiding amber orbs behind eyelids. He relaxes in the older male's arms as gentle kisses are placed on top of his head.


	2. Libidinem

The sun was going down in the horizon, out over the ocean. The ocean reminded Rashid very much of the man next to him. Beautiful, strong, dangerous and unruly. The king had always had a weak spot for Sinbad. His way with words, how he had crawled his way up from the bottom of society, the way he changes people's lives just like that. He was a man worth following.

Right now the young man was eagerly talking about his future plans. Rashid tried to pay attention, but he found himself distracted. Distracted by what? The chilling air that sent shivers down his neck? The scent of the ocean that filled his nostrils? The sound of Sinbad's hypnotizing voice itself? The boy's beautiful face that watched his every now and then? Those lively, golden eyes? He had known Sinbad for only about a year, and yet it felt like so much more.

Sinbad's stream of words seemed to have trailed off and he watched the king, almost like he expected an answer. Rashid could not for the life of him remember what the question was. He hoped for the best and tried to answer the last thing he was sure that Sinbad had talked about, luckily, the boy's eyes lit up. Rashid could feel a sigh of relief escape him. He listened to Sinbad continue talking, but really, he was much more focused on the sound of his voice than the words that he said.

His eyes traveled up and down the younger male's body, eventually stopping by his face. He couldn't help it. The idea that the boy was not of royal blood truly seemed strange to the king. They were all alone in the carriage, and all the blond king can think about is reaching out and touch the boy next to him. Those golden eyes, they seem so innocent, but Rashid knows of the horrors they have seen. Horrors Sinbad seems to be writing off as adventures.

Yet Rashid could not help feeling like there was more Sinbad had yet to tell him. His left hand leaves his lap and gently strokes the younger male's cheek, ending the boy's stream of words Rashid had only somewhat paid attention to.

"Hmm? Master?" Sinbad said, watching him closely. He didn't move away from the hand. That was a good sign, the king thought.

"Won't you come to my chambers tonight, Sinbad?" He said, watching the younger man next to him. Sinbad blinked his eyes a few times and nodded, agreeing to meet the king that night.

The boy knew what Rashid wanted, it was obvious to him. Even so, he had made a mental note to himself to Barkak if the king had ever bedded men before. The answer was surprising, yet, at the same time, not. The guard gave him strange look, but Sinbad did his best to just shrug it off.

That night he found himself before Rashid's door, taking a deep breath before knocking of the heavy, wooden doors. When he receives a reply, he entered the room and let his thin robes drop to the floor. He couldn't help but smile when the king looked at him with a pleased look on his face. He was going to enjoy tonight, he could feel it.


	3. Abominatio

A small sound, almost like a whimper, woke the king from his sleep. What time was it? It was still dark. The whimpering seemed to be coming from next to him. He could barely make out the person laying in the bed, right next to him. He reaches over and strokes the other's arm. It was too muscular to be one of his concubines or his wife. It was then it dawned on him. He had called Sinbad to his chambers earlier. Why was he whimpering? He slowly wrapped his arms around the younger male and brought the teen close to his chest, kissing his head and stroking his hair as he does.

It was wrong. He knew that. He knew it was wrong calling Sinbad, who was barely older than Ahbmad. Heck! He himself could have been Sinbad's father.

Sinbad's whimpering seemed to have stopped. Did he wake up? Rashid ran his hand through the merchant's long, Bossanova locks. He pressed his lips to his forehead as the other hand went and stroked his neck, still bruised, but now not only from the shackles he wore not long ago, but from the king's love for the younger male. He smiled softly. He wasn't right in the head. He was old enough to be his father. He knew Sinbad viewed him as a father figure. He knew this, and yet he called him to his chambers tonight to treat him as a lover rather than the child only he got to see him be. He had abused Sinbad's trust. He didn't deserve to hold the boy like this. That was what he told himself was the reason for the boy's whimpering.

He felt bad. Really bad. He was disgusted by his attraction to Sinbad. He felt so sick he could puke.

Disgusting.

Disgusting.

Disgusting.

 _Disgusting._

 _ **Disgusting.**_

…

He sat up quickly. He had to get away. Lighting the oil lamp on the nightstand. The violent movement woke Sinbad from his sleep. The teen sat up and reached over, placing a hand on the king's shoulder.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" the boy moved closer and wrapped his arms around the king's neck, kissing his cheek and giving him a smile. Rashid slowly caught his breath again and looked to the teen behind him.

"You… Sinbad, you… Do you hate being with me like this? Does it feel wrong to you?" He couldn't look him in the face. He couldn't bare the possibility that Sinbad would reject him. So then the teen moved into his lap and cupped his face in his hands before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. It took Rashid a while to fully understand that Sinbad didn't mind this kind of relationship and so, he pressed back, kissing the merchant in his lap. He lay down with Sinbad on top of him before flipping them so he could look watches the boy beneath him, surrounded by a sea of purple locks, soft as silk and as shiny has gold.

"I love you, Sinbad." He said and kissed the youngers lips. The kiss is met by eager lips. Sinbad wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply. This boy would be the death of him, he could feel it. Those amber eyes watching him so intensely, those eyes alone made him ready for another round. Another round of pushing Sinbad into the mattress and make love to him, to leave marks on his body and claim him as his. His bites a little at his shoulder, leaving marks. His hands are traveling down the merchant's sides, cupping his hips. He moves his lips to his stomach and the boy squirms beneath him, making soft noises and jittering a little at the gentle touches the older male is caressing him with. The boy gasps out a soft response before his lips are caught and he's silenced.

It doesn't take long before Sinbad is gasping Rashid's name, moaning in pure and utter pleasure as the king takes him. His chest is rising and falling quickly as he tries to breathe. The king is not holding back and all the merchant can do is grab the sheets and try not to become undone too quickly.

Rashid wrapped his arms around the younger man, kissing his head. He'd deal with the mess tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to rest with Sinbad here next to him. Sinbad turned his face a little and kissed the king briefly. Rashid knew it was wrong, but for now, he didn't care.


	4. Receptui

His hips were sore from last night, so sitting in that soft chair, going over their sales back in Reim, that had come in that morning, seemed like the only thing Sinbad could muster up enough willpower to make it through. It hurt moving though, damn, the king had not been gentle with him. What was it he had said? Something about… Wherever the merchant was happy being the king's lover? Of course he was. Why had he asked him that?

Sinbad sighed and adjusted his position a little, wincing as he does. The door opened and Mystras and Masrur entered the room. They came with lunch, water and tea for him. He smiled at them and moved some scrolls to the side so they could put down the tray.

"Thank you."

"No problem! We thought you were in need of some refreshments. I swear, it's so hot here!" the knight said and waved his hand as a fan to cool down from the sweltering heat he was far from used to.

"Just imagine what kind of hell it is for Hina and Rurumu?" He smiled, the distraction was much appreciated. Work would always be boring, and he had no idea how Ja'far could do it nonstop the way he did.

"Don't make me think about that! It's hot enough." Mystras pouted, puffing up his cheeks and Sinbad couldn't help laughing at the sight.

"How's work?" The small fanalis asked. Sinbad hadn't seen him move next to him, so he unwillingly jumped a little in surprise, making a small noise, which was followed up with a whimper.

"Hmm? Slowly moving forward." He smiled and placed a hand on top of the redhaired boy's head. Masrur frowned a little, sniffing his master, "Uhm, Masrur? Remember what I told you about manners and how sniffing people is considered very rude?" he chuckled, but as the redhead spoke again, his heart skipped a beat and it was all he could do not to blush.

"You smell like the king. Were you with him last night? You weren't in the room. Did he hurt you? You're wincing." Sinbad's mind was blank. He didn't know what to say, what was he supposed to say?

"Masrur, there's no way king Rashid would hurt Sinbad. You and I both know that, right?" Mystras came to Sinbad's aid. Did he figure it out? Or was his mind too pure? Sinbad wasn't sure and it made him a bit uncomfortable, though the help was appreciated.

The two left him alone to work, which he really did try to do. It's not easy though, keeping his mind of the papers in front of him and off the king. He was already gone when Sinbad woke up that morning.

…

It wasn't fair. Leaving him all alone.

…

Drops of water hit the parchment on the table and he quickly moved it away before the next drop falls. He tried to dry his eyes. Why? Why was he reacting like this? He's woken up alone before. The king had things to attend to. He shouldn't have expected to wake up in the man's arms, so why was he crying?

…

"Don't… Don't leave me alone...?" he curled up in the chair, hugging his knees. Ignoring the pain in his hips as he became a small ball in the chair. "Don't leave me alone?" It was all he could muster not to sob out loud. It was a struggle not to scream, not to call out for someone, anyone. The silence was too much. It was cold. Ice cold. Was it night? Or was he back in that room? Was he back in Reim? Back in the Maradiel Company? Back with that woman? He pulled at his hair as he sobbed and cried as he sat there in the big, soft chair.

* * *

Rashid was done work for the evening and he decided to go and see if the teenager was getting any work done or if he had been too rough with him. He passed Ja'far and the princess in the hall, both stopping up and bowing to him.

"Is Sinbad working today?" The whitehaired boy nodded in response.

"Yes, your majesty. Though he has been complaining about a rather sharp pain in his hips" The boy shrugged and the princess shook her head with a sigh.

"Come to think of it, we should probably check up on him, shouldn't we?" Serendine said, looking to Ja'far, who nodded in response.

"Don't bother, I was headed there myself right now." The two nodded, bowed again and the king continued towards the room. As he stood before the beautifully decorated door, he felt his stomach drop. Was that sobbing? He opened the door and his eyes instantly went to the curled-up merchant in the big chair. His face was hidden behind his knees and he was pulling at his hair. Repeating the same two words over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, …" The merchant kept apologizing as if he had done something unforgivable. Something warranting punishment. Rashid hurried to Sinbad's side and pulled him into his warm, secure embrace.

"Shh~ Sinbad, it's okay. I got you. I forgive you. Shh." He rocked the boy gently back and forth in his arms. Sinbad wrapped his arms around the king, wailing his heart out against his chest, as Rashid gently stroked his back and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Shh. You're in Balbadd, far away from that room. You don't ever have to go back there. Deep breaths. Shh. I got you. I got you." He spoke softly placing a few gentle kisses against his head.

Sinbad eventually calmed down enough to breathe properly. Rashid could feel him taking deep breaths, inhaling the king's scent. He smiled softly and rocked the teenager gently.

"You're smelling me?"

"Masrur said I smelled like you. I can live with that. It's a nice smell."

Rashid chuckled softly and kissed the boy's lips gently.

"I love you, Sinbad. Don't ever forget that?"

The teenager was quiet for a bit, cheeks flushing red.

"I love you too." A smile crept it's way unto the boy's features and the king couldn't help but return the smile, deciding to leave the cause of Sinbad's breakdown for a later time.


	5. Venatus

Rashid worried a great deal about his young guest, and especially after his mental breakdown the other day, so when that same boy could be sprawled out like that on one of the many pillows adorning the king's room. Like that. On his stomach, kicking his feet lightly while he read the paper scroll in front of him.

The king sighed and pulled a pillow over next to the teen, sitting down next to him. He ran his hand through those soft, Bossanova locks, letting the soft hair move between his fingers like a gentle stream of water. He wished the merchant would stay. That he wouldn't leave to go and put his life in danger, exploring the world and building his own country. But it'd be a shame to stop him. After all, what first made Rashid interested in the boy was his dream to build a country and change the world. Sinbad moved into the gentle touch and turned his face towards him.

The sunlight coming in through the large windows almost seemed to make Sinbad shine, and those eyes, god, those amber eyes, fiery, fierce. Rashid's heart quickened its pace and he swallowed hard. His hand traveled down and took the merchant by the chin. He was so beautiful.

The king sighed and lay down on the pillow he had dragged over, watching the ceiling he had woken up to so many times.

"There are things you haven't told me yet. Aren't there?" Sinbad moved a little, adjusting his position and rolling up the scroll.

"Don't we all have things we don't share with others?" Rashid turned and looked at teen. He didn't like his answer. It was true enough, but he wanted him to confide in him. He watched his small movements, how he pushed a long lock that escaped the ponytail behind his ear. He watched him closely, taking in the sight of those beautiful features, from his strong jawline to his full eyebrows, which the king was convinced the boy plucked every morning to keep them that defined, from his lean build to his big, amber eyes.

But watching him this closely, you're bound to spot all the small imperfections he worked so hard to hide. The small cut of the razorblade on his chin, the long, escapee lock, the still clear bruise from his days as a slave. The boy's hands were rough and there were thin scars by the second finger joint and the palm of his hands. The boy had many scars. The most apparent was the one located on his gut. He had said he had gotten it from Ja'far, but he didn't blame his best friend at all for it. There was a plethora of small mistakes, small flaws, and yet the boy still looked so perfect, like his life had been easy, like everything had always gone his way. Rashid knew that wasn't the case. He knew all too well.

"You're going to bottle things up, aren't you? You're going to stumble and the fall will hurt terribly when you do." The king sighed and tugged a little at a soft, purple lock.

"But I'll still get back up."

"Do you understand the concept of giving up?" Rashid groaned and threw a pillow at the teen, who started laughing before getting to his feet.

"Old man, are you looking for a fight?" That smile on the boy's face. Oh how Rashid loved it. He grabbed the pillow and stood up again.

"Who are you calling 'old man'? You have yet to beat me in a duel, boy." He smirked and as a grin spread across Sinbad's face, the duel began. They flung pillows at each other, similarly to how Ahbmad would throw pillows at his brother, ah, but far from that. This was friendly, this was a battle between lovers, between kings. Rashid swung his pillow at Sinbad's side, but the boy, ever so flexible, placed his hands on the king's shoulders and lifted himself over them, kissing him before landing with his feet on the floor behind the king. It wasn't fair to kiss him like that. He was going to pay for this. Rashid spun around, almost hitting Sinbad with the pillow, but the boy bend backwards like he was a bridge before lifting himself back to his feet outside the king's reach. He couldn't let him win, he wouldn't. He threw the pillow and hit the boy in the face, quickly picking up a new one as the grinning boy swung his new weapon at the king. Rashid easily moved out of the way, tripping the boy who fell face first into the pillow the king had been sitting on.

"Is that all you got, boy?" He smirked and Sinbad was quickly back on his feet. They went on like this until Sinbad tripped over the pillow he'd been reading on. He reached out to stop his fall, grabbing onto the king who in turn followed him down, landing on top of his lover who looked better than ever. Sinbad was looking up at him. His hair had gotten out of the ponytail at one point and his hair had spread out around him like a sea of purple. Rashid couldn't help it. He kissed him hard, wanting him. The kiss was instantly returned and the king's right hand slid into the younger male's hair as the other moved from the boy's cheek, down his neck and to his sides. He moved a leg in between Sinbad's, whose hands were busy tugging at the king's clothes and moving into his hair, not letting the king escape him, not that Rashid wanted to.

Rashid's heart was racing, and he could feel Sinbad's was as well. His hand had reached the boy's hips and had there not been a knocking on his door at that moment, he would have stripped the boy of all but his name and taken him to cloud nine and beyond, but reluctantly, he had to pull away from the boy's soft lips. Sinbad whined, clinging to him. There was no way Rashid could say no to that face.

"Come back tonight and we'll continue what we started?" He smirked and Sinbad's face turned a slight red. Rashid got up and headed for the door, glancing back just once at his adorable lover. Sinbad was sitting on his knees, his hair was down except for the braids on the side of his head, his shirt was slightly open and his jacket and west were nowhere to be seen. He looked so innocent, so irresistible as he watched him like a puppy watched its owner leave. He smiled at him and gave him a small wave before leaving the room. His heart was still racing in his chest and his body gave him a reminder of just how much he needed Sinbad.


	6. Temptationis

All throughout the meeting, Rashid fought every urge to tap the table top. He wanted it to be over with. He wanted to return to his chambers, hoping Sinbad hadn't left yet. It was frustrating. Frustrating to sit there and listen knowing his lover could very well be laying on his bed, waiting for him, but he was a king and a king had his duties. That Sinbad was willingly trying to put himself in a similar position was beyond him. As the man, across from Rashid spoke, the king's mind wandered to Sinbad. To what his face looked like. He was far too cute for his own good. Oh, the urge to tap his foot and make the man get to the point already was great indeed. This was taking too long and his patience was practically gone at this point.

He lay against the pillow, not even bothering with fixing up his messy appearance as he lay there, watching the beautifully decorated ceiling. If he was lucky, Rashid would be back soon. At least he hoped so. He picked up the scroll he'd been reading. It was about the dark continent. There wasn't much information about the large landmass yet, so it was the only one he could get his hands on. He sighed. He was too hot to focus. There was a fire in his stomach and a throbbing between his legs. How cruel. To turn him on like this and then just leaving? Rashid was lucky the teenager was so forgiving. As his hands traveled, his breaths started becoming short, shaky. Just as he thought. It felt better when Rashid was the one touching him. He let out a soft noise, one that made his face flush. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself his hand belonged to Rashid. His breaths started coming shorter and shorter and soon he's moaning. He moved his hand, running a finger over his entrance much like how Rashid would.

"Ah!" It felt good, but not quite the same as when Rashid did it. He remembered the first time he and Rashid had been intimate and his face lit up as red as Masrur's hair. It had been in Reim after having won the king's approval. He had been on his knees before the king. Oh how his heart raced at these memories. All the king's dirty words raced through his head as his fingers entered himself. Dammit, not enough space. He really should have thought this through. He moved, wiggling his hips, trying to get his pants off. It took a few seconds too long in Sinbad's opinion. Ah, but now it was much easier. He used his fingers, moving them back and forth, in and out. He kept his eyes closed, pretending Rashid was the one making him feel good. His right hand traveled up his own stomach, pushing his shirt up. He twirled his nipple between his fingers, tugging at the tip. His nerves sent rush after rush down his spine. He was feeling good, no doubt about that, but damn! Did it feel even better when it was Rashid doing it, doing him, making him into this much of a mess. He closed his eyes tighter, moaning the name of the man he desired. He bucked his hips. The thought of how the king loomed over him on the bed, how he'd look at him, whisper in his ear, the way he'd talk to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice all too familiar to Sinbad said. Sinbad's eyes shot open and he quickly looked to see who had caught him, feeling ever so embarrassed.

"Didn't I say 'come back tonight'? What a naughty boy you are." Rashid chuckled, closing the door behind him, approaching the boy. Sinbad was panting and gasping. His eyes, those gorgeous eyes, were half lidded and full of desire. Was he trembling? Rashid could feel his heart start to race.

"T-touch me!" the merchant demanded, begged. Rashid would probably have teased him, had he himself not wanted his lover too badly to mess around. He joined him on top of the pillow after locking the door. He kneeled down and kissed the boy, letting his hands explore the other's skin. He moved Sinbad's hand, forcing the fingers out of him. Sinbad whined, jerking his hips. The king couldn't help but chuckle.

"Calm down. Don't worry, I'll make you feel really good." He smirked, slowly insert his index- and middle fingers into his lover. Sinbad twitched a little beneath him, tightening around the digits inside him. He was already loosened up quite a bit, the king noted. He curled his fingers, pressing them to his lover's prostate. The teenager gasped and moaned loudly, jerking his hips, needy, wanting more. He watched the king closely with those enchanting, amber eyes.

"More? Please, Rashid? Baby?" The face of the young merchant was almost enough to drive the king crazy. His amber eyes were teary and his eyelids half closed, his cheeks were flush and drool was running from the corner of his mouth. His position on the pillow didn't help either. Spread legs, heaving chest, jerking hips and his hard nipples. It took every bit of willpower the king had to not just force his way into the boy beneath him.

"Relax. Deep breaths." The king kissed the merchant, lifting his hips a little to make his way into his lover. Sinbad squirmed, letting out such amazing noises. Every one of them were sending chills down Rashid's spine. The teen tightened around him and by the gods did it feel amazing. When Sinbad started moving his hips, the king grabbed him tightly by the waist as he started thrusting his hips forward and into his lover, his Sinbad.

His hips were sore. They always were when Rashid was done with him. He moved a little to snuggle up to the king. Rashid's hand in his hair felt really nice. The mild tucking, the twirling of the purple locks that had been 'unfortunate' enough to be captured by the king's hand. Sinbad inhaled and pressed a kiss to the king's skin. Rashid's other hand moved to rest on his lower back. This was almost too nice, like Sinbad could feel every fiber of his body begging for him to just give in to the temptation. To stay right here with Rashid for the rest of his life. To give up on his dream.

" _Sinbad, you'll become the man who changes the world!"_

But he couldn't. He had something he needed to do.


	7. Primum Tempus

The Sindria Trading Company building seemed a lot bigger at night. Sinbad walked down the otherwise empty hall towards the living quarters, empty quarters. Rurumu and the others had yet to return from Imuchakk, but it couldn't be long now. He was surprised when king Rashid had suggested he'd stay with him that night. He didn't mind it. It would definitely be better than staying alone. Barkak wasn't fond of the idea, but Rashid had insisted.

The candle light flickered, casting a faint glow on the stone walls. Sinbad arrived at the bedroom that he had claimed to be his, opening the heavy, wooden door. The sight meeting him behind it made his heart skip a beat. King Rashid was standing by his window, turning his attention towards him.

"K-king Rashid?" he stammered, he didn't expect to see him there. Rashid smiled at him, taking a few steps towards him. He reached out his hand and gently lifted his chin, letting their eyes meet. The touch was enough to cause Sinbad's heart to race, and he hoped the king wouldn't notice his pulse speeding up.

But he did. Rashid could feel the boy's pulse rise and he knew there was no going back now. He allowed himself to lean forward, closing the space between their lips. Sinbad didn't move away, so he didn't stop.

Lips met lips and both men felt their hearts skip a beat. The kiss was brief, but the sparks were real. Sinbad's legs nearly gave away under him, and it felt like he had forgotten how to breathe. Rashid's hand moved to his cheek and his own hand followed suit.

Rashid stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb, letting it travel across tanned skin. He leaned in again and kissed his lips once more. Sinbad tried to meet the kiss, but the boy was inexperienced and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on by him.

His hands moved into blond locks, fingers running through the soft strands of what Sinbad would describe as pure sunlight. The king had noticed his move, and he could feel Rashid's fingers grab onto his waist. Things were escalating now, Rashid took one, two steps forward forcing him against the door, the kiss getting more and more passionate.

Rashid had waited a month for this, for having Sinbad all to himself and at his mercy. He parted their lips and moved his head, licking the arch of the boy's ear. Oh the sounds he was making, how they tortured the king, tempting him, testing his patience. He was out of that by now and he gently nipped at the younger male's earlobe.

"Blow me." It was spoken softly, but there was no doubt in Sinbad's mind, that it was a command. His heart skipped a beat and his face flushed. He had never done such a thing before.

"Your majesty, I've never done such a thing befo-" he was cut off by a long finger pressed to his lips.

"Blow me, Sinbad." He repeated. He wasn't about to let the boy wiggle out of this. He wanted his lips around him and to see the boy on his knees.

Sinbad gave in and kneeled down in front of the king. The stone floor was cold against his inner thighs and manhood. He could feel it through the thin fabric of his pants. His hands began to loosen the king's robes to expose him to the coldness of the room.

Sinbad looked good on his knees. The red cheeks and his shy and inexperienced movements didn't help to convince him otherwise. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through Bossanova locks, trying as hard as he could to not pull the boy closer and make him take him in his mouth.

He moved closer, kissing up the king's inner thigh, blushing more as his cheek collides with the man's erect manhood. His heart was racing and the king couldn't help making a soft noise in response. The noise sent shivers down the merchant's spine. His lips continued up the man's legs and gently pressed against the king's erection, kissing up the shaft.

Rashid gasped softly as he watched the younger male move his lips along his length. It felt good. The heat of Sinbad's mouth against his sensitive skin. His heart was beating fast and the noises were hard to hold back. For a novice, Sinbad sure had a way to use that mouth of his.

The king's soft noises were getting the better of him. By the time his lips reached the tip, he had already undone his own pants and let them fall down around his knees. A hand around the base of the king's and a hand on his own, he began to jerk himself off. His tongue twirled around the tip of the king's manhood once, twice, three times before he let it inside his mouth.

Sinbad's inability to contain himself was cute. The sight of his cock in the boy's mouth was as hot as he had imagined it, but he didn't take much more than half of him in his mouth. His hand was still in Sinbad's hair, pulling him closer. The merchant's eyes widened and his throat began convulsing around Rashid's length. It felt good.

He was gagging and tearing up, not used to having anything this far into his mouth, throat convulsing. At first it was scary and uncomfortable, but it slowly started to feel good. He moved his hand faster and the other to the king's testicles, cupping them in his hand. He moved closer, letting the man's throbbing dick further down his throat.

Rashid gasped. It felt so good. He couldn't help but jerk his hips a little, moaning Sinbad's name as he found his release, fingers entangled in silky, Bossanova locks.

Sinbad could feel the other's seed hit the back of his throat and make its way down into his stomach. He wiped his eyes as he coughed a little, still hard in his own hand. Rashid kneeled down in front of him and kissed his lips briefly.

"Let me take care of that, Sinbad," He smiled and moved his hand to the merchant's erection before leaning in and kissing his lips once more.


End file.
